


We Complete Each Other

by Knowmefirst



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bors and Vanora complete him, and together they are a force to be reckon with perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Complete Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> Hope you like it :D, I had so much fun writing it. This fic is told from Dagonet point of view. Also, I always love Vanora character, so I hope you like her character here. 
> 
> Note: Not beta, sorry!

They stood next to Arthur, with their horses prancing underneath their bodies as they watch the Saxons approach. He look over at Bors and smile, they have done this so many times that they knew this wasn’t any different from any other war that they had fought in. They turn their horses around and gallop towards the keep, until they reach the court yard, Bors and him dismounted to close the main gate, only close it, but not secure it. After all they didn’t want to discourage the Saxons from fighting. Once the gate was secure they mounted their horses and gallop towards the trees where everyone else was waiting. 

It wasn’t long before they fight broke, everyone fending for themselves. He had to give them to the Saxons they knew how to fight and they fought dirty. Before he knew it he was surrounded by six of them, he was doing good holding them back and killing those that got to close to him. However, he become cocky and didn’t see the arrow coming his way. He gasp when the arrow pierce his left thigh and he fell to one knee. With a growl he pull it out and got up into this feet again. With a mighty scream he jump into a group of Saxons, he had enough of these people. He wanted to go home, where he knew he would find a roaring fire and plenty of food and wine. 

However, what he missed the most was being able to cuddle with his mates surrounded by snoring children. With Vanora in the middle of Bors and himself, singing to them about her land and a future without wars. But for now he could only wild his sword and fight off this Saxons with everything he had. Slaying the last, he turn around and saw that one of the Saxons was sneaking behind Bors with his ax in the air ready to strike him down. Bors who was busy with fighting five Saxon in front of him and hadn’t seen him, with a speed that he didn’t know where it came from Dagonet ran and intercepted the falling ax with his sword. 

Pushing the man back and covering Bors back, that’s what they did better, when on war they would often fight back-to-back protecting each other against the common enemy. After another thirty minutes, with sweat coming down their faces the last enemy dispose of the battle had come to an end. They stood watching the field litter with bodies, he let his sword hand fall to the floor tired. He was panting, and he could hear Bors doing the same. They move around checking to see if any of the fallen soldier weren’t any of them, he look over the field and notice Galahad kneeling down next to a body. The look at each other and ran. They came to a stop when they saw him kneeling next to Tristan, they gave a sigh of relief, when they notice that Tristan was going to be okay. 

They look around and notice that all of them were still standing, and even if they had wounds they were going to be okay and able to finally go home as free men. No more wars, tiredly they move to their horses. Getting everything ready to go, they weren’t many that survive but he was lucky to see that his brother’s in arms did. He gave a hiss when he pull his leg up to hook it up on the leather stirrup, until now he had forgotten all about his injury. In the heat of the battle he didn’t even pay attention to his wound now that he was focus on going home. All the battle cuts, bruises, and including his wound were being felt, he gave a sign at finally being able to sit down and with a nudge to his horse they move. 

They move slowly, taking into consideration of those walking that were still injure. They didn’t took long before they could see the city impregnatable walls. Many gave a cheer, knowing that they were home, however, for them it was more than that, it was finally the end of the war. They move slowly until they came to a stop in front of the stable, they quietly dismounted. Galahad and Gawain helping Tristan dismount as they help him move slowly to a bed and get his injury taken care off, but before any of them could move they saw Vanora ran their way. Dagonet watch her as she stop and look at them and with one perusal of her eyes, he knew she could spot all their injuries.

She move slowly to them, touching Arthur’s arm and gently squeezing it. That earn her a small smile, she stop in front of Gawain and patted his cheek, earning a smile and a kiss to her hand. She push Tristan hair back hooking it behind his ear and putting an apple inside his clothes receiving a small smile from the always serious man. She turn to Galahad and did the same she had done with Arthur who in turn place his hand on top of hers. Bors and Dagonet didn’t get jealous they knew that she consider the rest of them part of her children. She was like a mom to the rest of them and she had earn the respect of them all for it. 

She finally stop in front of them, but this time she threw herself first at Bors, and then at Dagonet and finally letting her tears fall. He squeeze her harder against his body, thanking the gods that they had come back to her safe and sound. She pull back and touch both their cheek. 

“I’m happy to see you both.” Vanora whisper. 

Dagonet took her hand and kiss it, “We are too.” His voice cracking at the end. 

He close his eyes and took in her smell, that sweet aroma that was all hers, but for him it also meant home. He was home, no that wasn’t right they were home. Finally. He open his eyes and they move towards their home, and laughing in happiness when he started to receive a lecture from Vanora when she finally notice the wound. Yes, this was home and Bors and Vanora his beautiful mates.


End file.
